Freedom Wars/Gameplay
This page covers gameplay in Freedom Wars. Getting Started From the title screen, press the button or the START button to begin the game. The opening movie will play, followed by character creation and the Accessory customization. Donating to Your Home Panopticon Donating resources and items while connected to PSN will increase your Panopticons GPP (Gross Panopticon Product). The higher your Panopticon's GPP, the higher its position in the League of Panoptcions will climb. Saving Your Game Your game will be saved automatically when returning from operations, and at other important points. As the story progresses, you will also become able to save your game manually via Accessory Services. Only one save file ca be created, so if you wish to start a new game from the beginning, you will need to delete all Freedom Wars data via the home screen, and reinstall the game. Reducing Your Sentence and Claiming Entitlements As a sinner, you will begin the game with a million-year sentence, and will lack even the basic rights required to perform day-to-day activities or leave your cell. In order to earn Entitlement Points and unlock the various entitlements available, you will need to contribute to your Panopticon's joy and prosperity by taking part in voluntary contribution operations. Press the START button to open the Personal Responsibility Portal, and select the Contributions Directory in order to set out on an operation and start earning entitlements. # Sign up for an operation via the Personal Responsibility Portal. # Earn the sentence reductions and Entitlement Points when the operation is completed. # Spend Entitlement Points to claim entitlements. # Gradually meet the requirements for your next Contribution-Oriented Distribution of Entitlements (CODE) exam. # Take the CODE exam, and increase your CODE clearance by completing it. If you break the laws of the People's Charter, your sentence will increase. Be sure to be on your very best behavior at all times. Inside Your Cell Talking to your Accessory when in your cell will open Accessory Services, while examining the large screen occupying the right-had wall of your cell, otherwise known as the Window on Liberty, will give you access to various other functions and features. Both of these menus and some of the options within them will only become available as you progress through the story. News and Notifications Pressing the button while in your cell or out in the Panopticon will open the Notification Log. This log allows you to check your progress through the game, and remind yourself of your current objectives. While you're in your cell, you can also press the SELECT button to update the Citizen's Voice -- the Panopticon's premier news source (the Citizen's Voice ca only be updated if you are online). Accessory Services Speaking to your Accessory when in your cell will open Accessory Services, allowing you to save your game, and giving you access to multiplayer and other game features. * Request Exit Permit: Leave your cell and step out onto the Citizen's Promenade, the Panopticon's main thoroughfare. * Request Cooperation: Use ad-hoc mode to enjoy cooperative multiplayer operations with up to three fellow players. * Customize Accessory: Edit the order that can be issued to your Accessory. * Check CODE Upgrade Conditions: Check the conditions you need to meet before the next CODE exam will become available. * View Re-Education Materials: Revisit any tutorials you have previously come across in-game. * Access Audiovisual Library: Rewatch any cinematic sequences you have previously come across in-game. * Claim Deliveries: Collect any special operational rewards or purchased downloadable content. * Save Data: Save your progress. Please Note: Some options will only become available as your progress through the story. The Window on Liberty The large monitor that form the right-hand wall of your cell is the Window on Liberty, from which you can claim entitlements, donate resources to your Panopticon, and access other useful functions. * Claim Entitlements: Spend Entitlement Points to claim various rights and freedoms. * Donate for the Greater Good: Donate resources to your Panopticon in order to reduce your sentence ad Entitlement Points. * Request Special Operations: Request or join in with certain special operations. * League of Panopticons: Go online and check the relative standings of all the various Panopticons. * Read The Citizen's Voice: Browse the current edition of the Citizen's Voice, the Panopticon's premier news source. * Request Image Overhaul: Change your own and your Accessory's clothes and other accouterments. * Request Physical Remodeling: Remodel your own and your Accessory's physique, facial features ad other external attributes. * Change Home Panopticon: Swear allegiance to another Panopticon (this is a paid service). * PlayStation Store: Go online and access PlayStation Store. Please Note: Some options will only become available as your progress through the story. The Personal Responsibility Portal The Personal Responsibility Portal can be accessed by pressing the START button anywhere in the Panopticon, including your cell and the multiplayer lobby. * Contributions Directory: See a list of available operations. * Loadout: Change your own and your Accessory's equipment. * Inventory: Check your possessions ad forfeit unwanted items. * Facility Management: Build and develop industrial facilities where you can create, modify and upgrade weapons etc. * Affiliates: Check your affiliates' rape sheets and edit your own. * Spare Accessories: Check spare Accessories acquired by completing Accessory reclamation operations or exchanging rap sheets. * Battle Music: Change the music played in the background during certain operations. * Options: Change control scheme, camera movement type and other game settings. Please Note: Some options will only become available as your progress through the story. Facility Management By building facilities on empty plots and allocating resources to them, you can upgrade weapons, manufacture items and carry out other useful industrial activities. Once resources are assigned, production will proceed in real time. By employing the help of citizens via a Citizen Support Request, you can shorten production cycles or boost facility output. To remove a facility from an occupied plot, simply select "Disassemble Facility". The Various Facility Types * Weapons Facilities: Manufacture, upgrade and modify weapons. * Medical Facilities: Manufacture medical items. * Munitions Facilities: Manufacture explosives and other munitions. * Augmentation Facilities: Manufacture augmentations that improve physical performance. Please Note: Some facility types will only become available as you progress through the story. Signing Up for Voluntary Contribution Operations Once you have selected an operation from the Contributions Directory, press the START button to alter your equipment loadout, or the button to select which comrades will join you o your mission (some operations feature predetermined comrades, while others do not allow you to bring comrades along). Once all your preparations are made, press the button to take to the battlefield. Taking Part in Voluntary Contribution Operations The Operation Screen Direct Orders and Item Acquisition Accessory Orders and Team Orders Pressing the SELECT button or tapping the screen (touchscreen) will bring up a list of orders than can be issued to your Accessory. Pressing the L or R buttons or tapping on-screen arrows while Accessory orders are being displayed will switch to a list of orders that can be issued to your comrades. When you wish to issue an order, simply tap it, or select it using the directional buttons and press the button to confirm. Acquiring Items Incapacitation and Revival As you take damage, your health gauge will be depleted. When it reaches zero, you be incapacitated. If your Accessory is active and nearby when this happen, you will be quickly and efficiently revived. When Accessories or comrades are incapacitated, you can revive them in turn by approaching them and pressing the button or launching your Thorn at them. Sustainability If you are incapacitated ad you are not revived by your Accessory or comrade within a certain amount of time, you will be automatically revived, and will be asked to select a point on the map at which to be redeployed. However, this will also result in your Sustainability rating being reduced by one (Sustainability is not reduced when comrades are automatically revived). If Sustainability reaches zero, the operation will be deemed a failure. During multiplayer operations, the automatic revival of any player will result in a Sustainability penalty, but the initial Sustainability rating of these operations is increased to account for this. Rescuing and Recovering Your Accessory If your Accessory is incapacitated and you leave it for too long, it may be targeted for capture by enemy Abductors. As such, you should always attempt to revive your Accessory as quickly as possible. If you take too long and your Accessory is captured by an enemy Abductor, you will need to destroy the Abductor's cage before the time limit of 2 minutes and 30 seconds runs out in order to recover it. If you fail to recover your Accessory, it will be seized by the enemy Panopticon. Accessory Reclamation Operations If your Accessory is seized by an enemy Panopticon, you must undertake an Accessory reclamation operation or wait for it to be returned to you (during which time you will need to use a spare Accessory). Accessory reclamation operations can be issued by selecting "Request Special Operations" via Window on Liberty. While your Accessory is unavailable, you are free to use any of the spare Accessories available from the list which can be viewed via the Personal Responsibility Portal. Basic Controls Melee/Ranged Weapon Actions Thorn Actions Anti-Abductor Tactics Abductors are made up of various parts, some of which can be destroyed with targeted damage. Repeatedly attacking some parts can also cause the Abductor to be temporarily immobilized. When you lock on to an Abductor part, the color in which it is highlighted tell you what type of part it is. While clinging to a pod or other destructible Abductor part, pressing the button when a light melee weapon or Flare Knife is equipped will initiate a severing attack, where tapping the button repeatedly will inflict continuous damage to that part, eventually destroying or severing it. Pressing the button will cancel the severing attack. Abductor Parts There are three different Abductor parts that are highlighted by color when locked on: * Blue = Pod: If the pod is destroyed, the Abductor will be temporarily immobilized. Citizens are also sometimes imprisoned in the pod. * Red = Severable/Destroyable Parts: Destroying or severing arms and weapons can severely impair a Abductor's offensive capabilities. Any severed or destroyed parts can also be collected as resources. * Yellow = Parts Susceptible to Dragdown: Continually attacking these parts will eventually cause the Abductor to topple and fall. It is also easier to perform dragdowns on these parts than others. Multiplayer Entering Multiplayer Mode As you progress through the story, the "Request Cooperation" option will become available via Accessory Services, allowing you to enjoy cooperative multiplayer action with players within a 30-foot radius via ad-hoc mode, or online. Once the host (the player who makes the initial request) has chosen a room, other plays should select the same room in order to join. When connected, players will join one another in the lobby area. The Lobby Area The lobby area offers various functions and facilities for multiplayer mode. If you wish to leave the lobby area, go to the entrance and select "Return to Cell". Signing Up for Operations In order to initiate an operation, speak to Natalia, who should be standing in the centre of the lobby area. Once you have selected your operation and are ready to move out, stand in one of the columns of blue light and press the button. When all participating players are ready, the operation will begin. Be aware that you cannot abandon a multiplayer operation once it is underway, and the action will continue even when the pause button is pressed. The Lobby Menu Pressing the button while in the lobby area will open the Lobby Menu, from which you can check which players have joined the room, exchange rap sheets, and perform other useful actions. When you receive another sinner's rap sheet, their Accessory will become available to you as a spare. The Lobby Terminal The terminal in the corner of the lobby area can be used to unlock entitlements, donate resources, and request special operations. Buying Items If you wish to buy weapons or items, simply speak to the Zakka employee in the lobby area.Category:Freedom Wars